Notes From The Ashes
by Hegiko
Summary: In a future where all robots have been called to war. Many have been slaughtered. Many more raise their hands to fight. A young Scientist and a pop idol robot must make their way to safety. Can they over come the challenges to come? - rating is from paranoia


Len's Notes:  
With the advancement of technology and medical science entertainment, travel, and medication has changed, but so has war. The people we've sent to Mars want to be their own planet, free of Earth's influence.  
This has resulted in an all out war. The army has drafted every robot that can be modified for battle.  
Even pop idol, Gumi has been taken in for modifications.  
We had to wipe most of her memory to install the combat subroutines, she won't be ready for a while.

"Len how's the modifications coming?" Colonel Regis barked at the young scientist.  
"It's coming. You can expect the next batch tomorrow at some point" Len said almost not noticing the military officer.  
"At some point?!" The Colonel yelled "can't you be more specific?!"  
"No, you see it takes time to modify the robots plus there are the one's we're having to repair. Simply speaking some just take longer than others and it's a little hard to tell until you get into the circuitry"  
"Is that so?"  
"It is, can you leave now? Gumi is acting up again."  
"Can't you do something about her human imprint?"  
"Not with out rendering her useless. Now if you will excuse me." Len said as he went into the next room where Gumi was blasting things with her newly found gun.  
"WHAT'S GOING ON?!" she screamed in terror "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?!"  
"Now now, calm down Gumi." Len said as kindly as he possibly could, inwardly cringing at every device that was blown up.  
"You!" Gumi half growled and half yelled as she pointed her arm at Len "You did this to me!"  
"Yes I did. you remember how I said you were a robot right? and how we're modifying all the robots for the war with Mars."  
"I remember, but what does that have to do with me?!"  
Len sighed, if only she knew how he hated himself for making her into a weapon.  
"You have the highest success for modifications as well as being rebuilt . . . slightly. Now please put the gun, your arm, down."  
"So I'm going to be apart of the war?" Gumi asked sadly.  
She had just said how she hated the war and why it should be stopped, and now she was going to be apart of the pointless killing and on top of it she would be killing people.  
"C'mon it's time that we start killing ourselves from the inside by adding more weapons and combat programs" Len said as he lead her to the modification table.  
"Can I be a wake for it?" Gumi asked, hoping to not find out that she can breathe fire by mistake, to which Len agreed so long as she did her best to keep calm.

Len's notes:  
Gumi is taking this her changes much better now that we've been explaining what we're doing and how to activate the new programs and weapons.  
She is still very against this war and frankly so am I.  
I just don't see what all of this killing will accomplish.  
Well, now that Gumi has calmed down considerably I've been letting her out her containment unit. So far she has been a great help with the repair of the other robots, as well as laying down cover fire for when we receive them.  
I think she's taken a liking to me, but I'm not too sure.  
The only clue I have is that she's very happy about getting me coffee and follows me around a bit. The only thing left is to enhance her sensors and she's good to go into battle.  
Maybe I can hold off on this.

"Hey Len, do you want your coffee?" Gumi asked Len as he wrote his notes down on his personal computer, actually he was so into it that the sound of her voice made him jump a little.  
"Um, sure" Len said as he turned around and his jaw hit the floor.  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING?!" he exploded.  
Gumi was wearing a green maid outfit of which had a fairly short skirt to it and the apron sparkled.  
"Haku made it for me, do you like it?" Gumi smiled happily as she turned around to give Len the full view of the outfit, to which Len just face palmed.  
"Let's just upgrade your sensors alright?" he was going to have to have a talk with Haku about using Gumi as her personal dress up doll.  
"um, yeah sure" Gumi was a little crushed, this outfit was to get Len to notice her and her cuteness. Maybe all he saw was a robot after all.

* * *

"Something's wrong" Gumi alerted every one in the room  
"Is that so. What are your new sensors picking up?" Len inquired.  
"um, I think we have intruders"  
At that moment the wall chose to get blown up as enemy soldiers came through firing at any one they could see. Except for Haku and Len who were right by Gumi and were protected by her defense field, and were then killed by her gun which left a 4 inch hole in their stomach.  
"This way, we keep a small armory here in the lab" Len said as he started moving towards a very thick door to which Len entered a code and they all went into their temporary shelter.  
"This is a small armory?" Gumi asked amazed at the walls of weapons it held.  
"Yes actually, the full armory is twice this size now please turn around Gumi, I have to place these wings on you" Len half ordered as he took down a pair of robotic wings from one of the shelves.  
"Well what does it do?" Gumi asked as she turned around to have them placed on her back, where a piece of her dress was ripped so that this could be made possible.  
"The wings act as a type battery pack as well as a boost to your defense field."  
"OK then, Let's suit up" Haku said taking down a 68 Pollerron pistol.  
Len took a device that fit perfectly over his hand and had a blue orb in the palm, as well as a small case of powerful explosives.  
"So now where do we go?" Gumi asked the duo.  
"After all it's not like we can just walk out the front door."  
Haku gave a blank look while Len just walked to the back of the room.  
"Hey Gumi, can you move this out of the way?" Len asked pointing to the only book shelf in the room.  
"Um, sure" Gumi replied as she knocked it to the ground relieving a back door.  
"Gumi, I want you to bring up the rear. Your defense field will protect us from the blast." Len instructed as he planted an explosive in the center of the room, with weapon cores piled on top.  
Both Gumi and Haku gave him a strange look.  
"What?" Len asked "We don't want the enemy to get our weapons to use against us."  
Now the two understood and followed his instructions.  
Len lead them through the corridor to a small room, OK it was a janitor's closet.  
"OK we want to get to level C-8 platform 12, from there we can get to a shuttle and hopefully get out as debris." Len explained to the others.  
"Yeah, that's great but where do we go once we procure a shuttle?" Haku asked.  
"I know a place" Len simply said and just left it at that.  
Now going down the 2 levels was no easy task, there were enemy forces scattered all over the station and taking the elevator was out of the question.  
It seamed that the Mars forces had taken over the station and just killing off any survivors left on the ship. Len's unknown weapon got some use as well. Haku and Gumi found out that it was very effective at killing people, even more so than what Gumi was.  
"So, what does your weapon do any way?" Gumi ventured to ask as Len took out his fifth opponent.  
"From what I can tell it's designed to kill people by taking out their soul at the price of a bit of my life span"  
"It takes out their soul?" Gumi asked confused since Len was very scientific and the thought of having a soul was as unscientific as you can get.  
"Well it's either that or their life force, I've been playing around with it for some time. It doesn't work with or on robots, there should be no reason for the person to die when it is used, and it seems to kill the user after prolonged use" Len explained as he took a knife from his fallen enemy.  
"So it will kill you?" Gumi asked concerned.  
"It shouldn't if I don't use it too much . . . which is why I'm taking the knife.

The docking bay was heavily guarded so Gumi had to quickly and, silently, take take out each soldier, so that they didn't radio for back up. Len started placing explosives around the bay, for cloud cover . . . only it was with debris from the station.  
"Alright, that should be the last of them." Reported Gumi as Haku came to pilot the shuttle.  
"Good, I've set the explosives. We have a good 3 minutes to get out."  
Haku and Gumi gawked at him, as you need at least 5 minutes to get the thrusters going. So they quickly headed into the nearest shuttle and by passed the safety protocols to get things going faster so that they wouldn't get caught up in the blast. Len's plan, however, didn't work, the enemy's sensors were more sophisticated than what Len had initially thought. So they had to dodge enemy fire while trying to follow Len's coordinates, which took them through an asteroid field.  
"There is a planet baring 849-001" Haku informed the other two.  
"Yes, that's the place" Len conformed.  
"It has a vicious plant and animal life, and on top of that, this is our prisoner planet" Haku explained in an attempt to find a different planet.  
"Well this is where I was born, I've kept in contact with them as well so they know that the war is going on and told them to expect my return" Len explained dryly.  
"You grew up here, Len?" Gumi inquired.  
"Yep, now let's land before we're spotted by the Zantecs, they're not very friendly and have a shoot first ask questions later policy"  
"Alright then" Haku said as she landed the shuttle.  
"Who are the Zantecs?" Gumi asked.  
"They're an alien race that is very paranoid and take no prisoners."  
"Oh"  
Once they landed, prisoners guarded the shuttle door in case the inhabitaints turned out not to be peaceful; however they were immediately put at ease once Len stepped out.  
"Jeez man you scared the shit out of us!" yelled out a man with red hair and scars marring his face, "couldn't you have called first? now who's this, your girl friend?"  
"Oh I wish. I didn't want to give away our position to the enemy, who should still be tracking us; for them I'm counting on the Zantecs." Len explained as he avoided a kick to the head and punched the young blue haired teen in the gut. "He new?"  
"Ah so they must be from your lab, and yeah." The guy shrugged  
"So you get maids out in space?" asked a fellow prisoner "Lucky!"  
"No she's the pop idol robot I was telling Grack about, I had to modify her for combat against mars" Len explained.  
"So, uh, Len, you into that sort of thing?" The red haired and scarred man whispered to him.  
"Should you need me, I'll be in my room" Len responded as he walked through the army of prisoners.  
"Sooo, are you Grack?" Gumi asked the red haired and scarred man.  
"Hm? Oh yeah I am" he answered "you must be Gumi"  
"Um, yeah, how did you know?" Gumi asked suspiciously.  
"Len's had quite the little crush on you for the past couple of years" Laughed Grack.  
"Here let me show you around"

* * *

~You know I probably should have stayed to keep Grack from talking about things that are none of his business . . . oh well~ Len thought with a sigh.  
Just then the blue haired kid came in.  
"Hey it's time for supper"  
"All right" Len said as he returned to working on reviving old robot parts.  
"Sorry for earlier, you know I just felt like I had to beat you up"  
"Nah it's all right I'm used it. What's your name any way?"  
"Hm? it's Kai"  
Len responded with a nod as he walked past the teen and towards the bond fire.

* * *

"Now what are you wearing?" Was the first thing that came out of Len's mouth when he saw Gumi in a bright yellow and orange dress almost completely made out of frills, accented with with brilliant red roses.  
"Grack gave it to me" Gumi smiled "do you like it?"  
"uh . . . it's ok (I guess)" Len answered as he took his seat at the end of the table near the fire.  
"So what are we having?" Gumi asked Grack excitedly since this was the first compliment Len had given her other than when he blurted out that she had a wonderful voice, when they had first met.  
"All of Len's Favorites . . . and pie"  
"He doesn't like pie?" Gumi gasped, to which Len corrected softly,  
"I like banana pie"  
"Yeah, but we can't grow bananas here, so therefore you don't like pie" Grack said teasingly.  
Gumi just listened happily as Len rolled his eyes and was then teased further by Grack and some of the other older prisoners, and then plates of potatoes, shepherd's pie, ventil salad, roasted karcrell, and gravy.  
"Well this is . . . different" Gumi said eyeing the ventil salad.  
"Oh right, you a robot aren't you Gumi?" Grack asked as he reached for her plate of food.  
"You know Grack" Len spoke up as he served himself "Gumi is a very unique robot that was made to be as human like as possible, so her creator has given her an alternate way of generating energy . . . eating. It's most effective with citrus, and since we don't have the components or a generator to recharge her, I think it best that she eat some thing."  
Every one at the table was stunned, a robot that could eat. Who could have thought this? Gumi was just in shock that Len has spoken so much at once, and it was about her bodily functions . . . what the hell is wrong with this picture?  
"OK, then?" and Grack placed the plate in front of Gumi again, for which he was rewarded with a funny face from Gumi.  
"So what is this?" Gumi asked pointing to the intestines on her plate. Grack then motioned for Len to answer her question and he was once again rewarded, this time ,with a type of death glare.  
"It's ventil, a very sweet fruit that grows along the roots of trees, the roast over there is kacrell, which is a small animal living in trees and has very tender meat no matter how it's cooked."  
"I see, so it's good?"  
"Yep" Len said in his usual lack of syllables.  
Taking Len's one word answer Gumi took a bite of the salad and her taste receptors nearly exploded with with the pure sweetness of the fruit.  
Once supper was eaten everyone was trying to tell Len all that has happened and all at once. This all stopped once Grack said for him to sing. Len immediately said no, even after being tormented by everyone that he should sing. He did gave in, however, once Grack threatened to remove him from the warmth of the fire. Gumi had suggested that she sing with him, so they ended up singing the only song Len had bothered to learn. Wonderful Cat's Life.  
After they had sung the song, Gumi had to resist the urge to lean in and kiss him, for fear that he would freak out again. Everyone else at the table were a little surprised at how much he had improved, but none were able to compliment him on it since he went to bed right after.

* * *

Early that morning Gumi was given the task of waking Len up, but as it turned out Len was already up trying to complete some projects from before he left.  
"What are you working on?" Gumi ventured to ask, though the sound of her voice made him freeze for a bit since he wasn't expecting any one for a few more hours.  
"Just . . . an AI processing unit" Why oh why did Cieltic have to keep giving her clothes? This time Gumi was dressed as a hot pink ninja, well at least it was better than the yellow.  
"Could I help?" Gumi asked, trying to find something to talk to him about; she also thought she might get kicked out if she were to just stand in the doorway.  
"Sure"  
Gumi crouched down where Len was sitting and did her best to help him . . . which was mostly just handing him the tools he needed.  
". . . You know, your really good at singing." Gumi said mostly to fill the silence.  
"Not really . . . your better at it, and not just because that's what you were built for."  
"Really?" This was almost too good to be true, maybe he would go for the one thing that she had really wanted for a long while now.  
"Hey Len?"  
"Hm?"  
"Do you want to . . . maybe, cuddle?"  
After a few minutes of silence and thought, Gumi was sure that he would say no.  
Instead though, she was surprised with a soft.  
"Sure"  
So they leaned against the bed and each other for a long time.  
When Grack came in to see what was taking Gumi so long to get Len, he found them cuddling and Len fast asleep on Gumi's shoulder.  
This stunned the red headed man for a bit and Gumi would have been blushing so hard if that part wasn't taken out of her programming.  
". . . Was he awake when you came to get him?"  
"um. . . yeah"  
"Check his chip"  
"What chip?" Gumi was confused by his statement, "He is human isn't he?"  
"Yeah, well he talked one of the Zantecs on this planet to install a chip into his head to monitor his sleep and record weird dreams. My guess is that he hasn't slept till just now."  
"What makes you think that?"  
"Doesn't matter. Well might as well get a bucket of water for-"  
"You'll do no such thing" Growled Len as he looked at Grack through the corner of his slitted eyes; though he never did move from his comfortable position on Gumi's shoulder.

* * *

"Jeez man I was just going to wake you up" Grack complained, rubbing his sore neck.  
"I heard, water" Len countered.  
"Well you didn't have to beat him up like that" Gumi interjected as she lay tea before them both.  
"You didn't even know he could fight did you?" Grack chuckled.  
"Well not like that, he did fight his way out of station Delta 9v1 but he mostly used that weird device . . . that he said would kill him."  
"You've gotta be kidding me!" Grack laughed though the action caused him to hold to his ribs from the pain of laughing.  
"Oh, are you ok Grack?" Gumi asked in concern though with know clue as to how to help the injured man.  
"Yes yes, I'm fine Gumi" though her concern had only caused him to laugh harder.  
"What do you want Grack?" Len asked looking out the window across the room from himself.  
"Well I thought it would be good for us to spend quality time together."  
"Doing what exactly?" Len asked very suspicious of his friend's motives and idea of a good time.  
"Well We're gonna go dancing and swimming and then have a Delicious treat"  
"Hey Gumi, do you want to go for a walk, far away from here?" Len asked a startled Gumi and made sure to stress the the last part.  
"Um . . . yeah, sure" Gumi said as her heart soared and she took Len's hand, though it was never offered to her, and walked with him to the forest.  
Though this planet is dangerous and it's people primal as the animals themselves, Gumi and Len have a future here, their new home.  
Here they will learn and grow together and who knows what else, but they'll be together no matter how corny this sounds.

A/N:

YAY! I wrote my first fanfic!  
This is also on my DA account ^_^  
But I get absolutely no feed back on it and that is why I'm posting it here as well ^_^  
This was actually written a while back for a Gumi/Len contest . . . it won ^_^  
Though it was by default as it was the only written entry orz  
I needed help ending it since it would have gone on forever if Fashion hadn't helped me ^_^

Though I now find myself wondering why on earth is there a book shelf in an armory?  
Also I did edit this story a bit from what I had originally wrote XD  
I think it looks better now ^_^  
and if you are wondering Kai is indeed Kaito ^_^


End file.
